A Catastrophic Barrage of Bombs
by Queliliscious
Summary: AU-ish. Set in one of the many parallel worlds being dominated by Byakuran. TYL style. The second last parallel world in which the Vongola Famiglia still remains. What does Byakuran want to do, with his life on the line too? 1827. Slight 10051.
1. The Unexpected was not Expected

**Catastrophic Barrage of Bombs**

**A/N: **Hai there people! Herro! This is an AU well, a parallel world fanfic in KHR. It'll be a multi. chapter fic. I'll try updating once a week to get this story done. The main pairing is TYL1827. Side pairings currently include 8059 and 10051 later on. This is my first KHR fanfic, but please, enjoy! Also R&R if you have time, please! Reviews are chocolate cookies mixed in with vanilla ice cream and rainbow sprinkles that authors savor with every tiny bite! XP

**Reborn:** Let's see how dame-Tsuna handles this, shall we?

**Tsuna:** Reborn! What're you doing here?

**Xenairge:** Yes! Let's! Kyo-chan! Mind doing the disclaimers?

**Hibari:** I'll bite you to death, Herbivore. A Carnivore does not do those things in which only a herbivore would do. *Death glare*

**Tsuna:**Hieeee! Hi-Hibari-san? P-please?

**Random Pink Squishy Bouncy Marshmallow:** I'm soft and I'm fluffy, I'm squishy and I'm yummy! You can't catch me, because I'm all drunky! All tipsy, pink and runny! I'm bouncing, bouncing, bouncing away! *Bounces away*

**Xenairge:**...Seriously? What was that?

**Hibari:** Whoever disrupts the peace here shall be bitten to death. Effective immediately. *Chases after marshmallow*

**Tsuna:** I didn't get bitten to death this time! *Whew*

**Xenairge:** *Sigh* Now who's going to do the disclaimers?

**Reborn:** Ciao ciao, I shall! Xenairge does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Akira Amano does.

**Xenairge:** Yeah, if I owned KHR, I would make it all weird and insane...Like me. ^ ^

**Everyone:** ...Really?

**_Now, let the story begin!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Location: Vongola Base-Underground Namimori<em>**

No one could contact Tsuna at the base.

"Where is Tenth? I demand to know where he is!" Gokudera yelled at Giannini and Reborn, slamming his hands on Giannini's oak wood desk. Giannini looked a bit stunned; whilst reborn just tipped his fedora down to hide his face more. Both of them didn't answer. A dark, foreshadowing aura was evident in the discussion on where Vongola Decimo currently was. Apparently, being ten years older still hadn't quite managed to cool down the storm guardian's short temper.

"Yare, yare, Gokudera. Let's all calm down a bit, shall we I'm sure Tsuna'll be back from wherever he is, pretty soon. Let's all just wait until then, ok?" Yamamoto said and chuckled, scratching his head as he walked into the meeting room of where they were. Giannini just nodded, while Gokudera blushed and looked away hastily before storming out of the room, muttering a dozen curses towards the baseball idiot at the same time.

"Back already, Yamamoto?" Reborn asked, calmly readjusting his fedora.

"Yep, and I have some pretty bad news for you guys." Yamamoto said, smiling the usual oh-so-cheerful-oblivious-to-everything-Yamamoto signature smile. He had just come back from a scouting mission to locate some of the Vongola's missing members: Lambo and I-Pin, and was unsuccessful into finding their whereabouts.

"How bad is your definition of bad?" Reborn curiously inquired.

"Let's see….. If there was no baseball in the world, and we're all being hunted down one by one by the Millefiore family? I think that's pretty much what my definition of bad sums up to. " Yamamoto grimly replied back. Seriously, if there was no world domination or whatever, then he would've been an all star baseball player by now. It's just another reason for him to screw Byakuran up. And he still wouldn't want to forget what Byakuran did to his family and friends, even going as far as killing his father. All his guilt and sorrow just built up inside of him, and he would take Byakuran down, no matter what it takes. But, for now, he'll just mask his pain with a smile on his face.

"But where is dame-Tsuna anyways?"

Yamamoto sat down in one of the chairs and responded, saying, "He's with Shoichi right now, somewhere away from here but still in the area, so Byakuran won't be able to track them down. But that isn't the main problem that we have here. Byakuran is planning to do something big tomorrow, right here in Namimori. Bianchi tipped me off with a coded message using the Vongola code, because she couldn't reach Tsuna or Merone Base. I translated it by feeding it some of my rain flames." He then took his tablet out of his suit pocket and handed it over to Giannini and Reborn.

**The Message:**

_Byakuran has bomb. It will detonate tomorrow at Namimori Shopping District. Irie and boss need to be informed. Evacuate them immediately to lowest level of base._

"What? You're saying that Byakuran's going to bomb Namimori? He's going to bomb Shoichi's base? How can that be? It's impossible! We should've been warned sooner! Some of our members are still missing! Will boss be okay?" Giannini exclaimed.

"It seems like dame-Tsuna still has to be warned, too. But he should've sensed that an attack would be coming from Byakuran with his hyper intuition though. Something suspicious is going on here." Reborn added.

"Lambo and I-Pin contacted me. They're protecting Haru and Kyoko right now from the Millefiore about ten kilometres from here. I told them to come back to the base immediately after I had received the message from Bianchi." Yamamoto explained to the utterly stressed out and sweating Giannini and a frowning Reborn.

"Giannini, contact Hibari, please. He should be able to reach Tsuna immediately." Reborn ordered Giannini.

"Yes! Right away!" Giannini replied while typing out a coded message to be sent to Hibari at their branch of the base.

_**Vongola Base- Kyouya's Branch**_

Kusakabe had just received the urgent message from Giannini. He wasn't pleased at all when he knew that he would be the one to tell Hibari the bad news.

"Leader, we seem to have a problem." Kusakabe said as he woke up the ex-Disciplinary Committee Chairman from his afternoon nap on his leather couch, and promptly shoved the coded message in front of his face.

"I will bite you to death the next time you disturb my important work, Kusakabe." Hibari glared, as he sat up and read the message.

"…..That Herbivore….I will bite him to death when I see him." Was all he said after he'd finished reading, and set off to find that "specific" Herbivore that everyone's always worrying about….. Even ten years later.

**_Rotting House- Outside of Namimori, in the mountains_**

"So, what you're saying is, we all die in these-what do you call them, parallel worlds? Except for just one of them? We'll be defeated by Byakuran in this one as well?" Tsuna asked, while pacing around the room and looking at the many decors it had. It was all so much to take it at once. He felt all his hopes of defeating Byakuran draining out from him.

"That is correct. Once Byakuran has eliminated all of us in these parallel worlds, he'll only have one more to conquer. One more to defeat, and he'll remake the world. But that's the only world that we have a chance at defeating Byakuran. We only have one chance." Shoichi answered grimly.

The rotting house started shaking, and the sounds of an enormous, white aircraft passing by overhead could be heard. Tsuna peered outside and took a look; He saw that it had the Millefiore's insignia on it. It was heading towards the underground shopping district area in Namimori, in other words, Merone base. That could only mean trouble. From his intuition, he could tell. Even the sky was darkening and clouding over, like it was agreeing with his thoughts.

"So, that's the plan. I'll have to inform Reborn and the others, then Shoichi. I'll talk to you soon as I'm done telling them."

"Good luck, Tsuna."

Both of them shook hands, and left the house, going their separate ways. Unaware of what was going to happen to them all, very soon.

**_~To be Continued ~_**

* * *

><p>So...What do you guys think? Good, bad, bleurgh, I don't know. You guys tell me. If I made any spelling mistakes or whatever, feel free to tell me and I'll gladly correct them! Well, until next time! See you guys later!<p> 


	2. Of Marshmallows, Phantoms, and Tears

**Chapter 2: **

**Of Marshmallows, Phantoms, and Tears**

Hello people of Planet Earth! I speek to thee! Chapter two is FINALLY up! It's the long awaited chapter! Read and review, if you please! This chapter contains mild1827 fluff! Also, a tiny part with 10051 if you squint. You've been warned! (Not that that really needs a warning) AND an eensy, weensy bit of violence.

**Disclaimers: **As you all well know, I do not own KHR, Akira Amano does.

_With enough said..._

_Now, enjoy!_

* * *

><p>It all started with an unpaid debt that started to grow after a few short months' time.<p>

A monetary debt.

_ To the Mafia of Italia._

All because of his father's alcoholism. They were already poor enough as they were living in the necropolis of Italy which was where all the hooligans came to play.

The kid loved eating the marshmallows that his mother had bought especially for him, on his tenth birthday in the small, dirty kitchen. They were delicious, small white clouds of puffy sugar that melted in the mouth if you waited just long enough. He loved the way his mother complemented him on his snow white hair, and how it was her favourite kind of marshmallow. How, even though his mother worked for 15 hours a day, still made time for him.

His father came back home drunk, smelling of alcohol and piss, and his mother tried to get him to bed, but was failing miserably to do so. Instead of going to the old, wooden and broken bed, he had slapped her, causing her to crumple in a heap on the cracked floor. Then, started to kick her in the stomach while she lies there, howling and screaming in pain, as he shouts incoherent gibberish words at her.

His mother told him to run, but he was just too shocked. He was unstoppable when he was drunk.

He learned to fear and hate his father.

The pure white wisps of hair flows silently as the child quickly grabbed the bag of marshmallows and crawled under the tiny kitchen table and covered his ears, praying. Praying that someone out there could get him and his mother out of this hellhole that they once called 'home'.

But in reality, he knew that no one would be able to help them. It wasn't the first time his father had come home drunk and had beaten his mother up until she lost consciousness.

On his tenth birthday, he swore that he would kill his father if he ever came home drunk again.

"What is terrorism? Is it to cause death and pain?" he pondered.

_No._

It is to cause, simply put, terror.

It has many other names, such as fear, fright, and dread.

"But, what is terror used for?"

It is used as a political weapon to scar people's lives, and to make them lose their faith in the world in which they belong in. He learned to fear. But, he had also learned to fight back.

He had learned that not so long ago, in his earlier years. Back when he was a child of ten.

The following week, his father had come back home drunk. But this time, he was beaten up pretty badly, and was a mess. He had blood splattered all over his skimpy, cheap plaid shirt. Apparently, the Mafia had paid him a visit. It was nine at night, so his mother was on her night shift at the grocer's, so he was home alone with his dad that reeked of alcohol.

"Whatchaaaa lookinnng at, you skiiiiiimpyyyyyyyyboy? Yoawwaannafight? Hmmmm? Fucccking piece of shitt." He started to stagger towards his son, while taking a swig out of his bottle.

He staggered some more, and then fell to the floor, fast asleep and snoring.

**Byakuran took this as a chance to kill his father.**

He had seen him throw up multiple times on the rusted, single sized bed in the apartment, but what if he were to choke on his own vomit?

He rolled his father onto his back, and stuffed his birthday present of marshmallows into his mouth, and started waiting.

Eventually, his father started throwing up while he was still unconscious, and with the marshmallows stuffed inside of his mouth, white foam started to come out of his mouth. He started having seizures, but Byakuran just stood back and grinned like a mad man.

Very soon after, his father stopped writhing, and stayed still.

_Dead._

He had finally fought back and won.

Took his revenge.

Byakuran waited for his beloved mother to come home, but she never did make it home that night.

**Eleven o'clock.**

He paces back and forth, before the deceased body.

**Ten minutes until midnight.**

He sits by the dinner table, getting impatient, as he taps his fingers. Unbeknownst to him, outside, a car screeched to a halt on the street across from his apartment building. It was waiting for something, someone.

**Midnight.**

Byakuran was starting to doze off on the dented, wooden chair. He began drifting in and out of consciousness, his mind wandering elsewhere. He was thinking about the happy life that he and his mother would have with the drunkard out of the picture. His knew mom would almost be home soon, because his mom's shift ends at one in the morning.

**One Thirty in the morning.**

Byakuran was beginning to fall asleep. His eyes closed, body hunched over the ugly, plastic red kitchen table. He heard a woman screaming out in terror, and then a gunshot.

That was it.

Byakuran thought it was one of his nightmares of his mother being abused, and he quickly sat up, blinking away his sleepiness.

Slow breaths take in the cold whisky-filled air, as his head finally drops onto the table, and his eyes shut.

The mafia had used the ultimatum. They killed his mother.

They found her in the morning, a street away from the old apartment building, in the alleyway, and in the middle of her pool of blood a note that read "debt paid" was taped to her backside; a bullet hole was found in the back of her head.

And on that fateful (Or was it really) day, he lost both his parents and became one of the many orphans of Italy.

He then vowed that he would take his revenge on the Mafia, and to reshape the world to the one where he would suffer no more.

Byakuran calmly awakes from his nightmare and takes form of his mind to show his mentally twisted self.

"Hmpheheheh." He chuckled, reclining leisurely on the long, black leather couch located in the middle of his coffee room.

Yes, the coffee room.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Byakuran, sir. We have a report from Irie." A messenger said, on the other side of the door.

"Bring the message on screen." Byakuran replied briskly, slowly sitting up, questioning who it'd be.

"Yes, right away." The messenger walked into the room, went to the communications centre and brought Shoichi on screen.

"I shall leave now, sir." After, the messenger bowed and backed out of them room, the electronic sliding doors closed in front of him.

Byakuran was all alone again, with the exception of Shoichi's face plastered on the wall-sized LED television screen.

"Ahhhh, Shoichi-chan! How wonderful it is to see you again." Byakuran purred, while leaning over to get a marshmallow from the coffee table.

"Byakuran, I have performed my duties as the head of Merone Base. Vongola Decimo trusts me completely now. I have notified the Decimo's base by using a coded message that is supposedly sent by Bianchi. They are evacuating to Shimon Island. I am currently waiting for new orders." Shoichi dutifully reported.

Byakuran smiled, and replied, saying "Ahhhh, good boy. Now, I need you to bring me the Sin of Vongola. Is that all right with you, Irie-rie?"

"Wh-what? Hh-how do I do that?" Shoichi stuttered, shocked.

"Nee, you'll figure it out. It's very important that you obtain it, Irie. Do I make myself clear? Now, I want a kiss, or else." Byakuran replied very seriously, leaving the threat hanging in the air.

Shoichi started to blush as he stammered, "Bya-Byakuran-san? Y-y-yes?" and leaned forward to kiss the screen.

"Mmmmmmhmphm. Report your status to me again soon, ok?" Byakuran smiled lazily, eyes half closed.

"Yes!"A blushing Shoichi said, and signed off.

The screen turned off automatically.

That was very delicious, Byakuran thought to himself. Those red lips of his are just wonderful. How my precious Irie resembles my dear, beloved, dead mother though, is rather eerie. The same tousled wavy, red hair. Those soft, gentle and mouldable lips both of them have. "Stop." Byakuran said to himself. You'll see mother very soon, think of your goals and what you'll do to achieve them. Everything is proceeding according to my plans.

Soon, they shall all see his master plan unfold.

And, with that, Byakuran left his base and proceeded into one of the many forests outside.

It was time to consult with his other selves again, from the parallel worlds.

It was going to be a long day.

Once Byakuran went into the deepest parts of the forest, he stopped walking and knelt to the ground and pressed both his palms into the earth.

He was sensing the flames that the trees and animals gave off.

In other words, he was sensing their life energy, and the intertwined connections that all the living things in the forest shared with each other.

His wide open light purple eyes started to glow, and he started to look like a ghostly phantom. What he was about to do required tremendous amounts if energy, only which a huge web of interconnectedness can sustain. He gathered all the life energy into his very core, and braced himself.

Then, he slowly shut his eyes.

The energy that was gathered up inside of Byakuran suddenly exploded outwards, like fireworks that started to encircle around him.

Inside his head, memories of his past were flying past each other as they continue to spin into one another, like a blur. It was like an endless film reel that kept on repeating itself, over and over again. He had braced himself for it, so he had to endure it. The feeling was like the unraveling of the mind, of being reborn again. It was the sensation that everything is being erased, all clean and pure in the heart, mind and soul. He wished that he could be in that pure state forever, but of course he couldn't.

He had to remember.

He needed to withstand the temptation of losing his mind.

For the better, or for the worse, he was still Byakuran!

The seemingly endless film reel of memories stopped, and everything became as black as night.

His eyes abruptly opened.

Mini Earths were floating in a solar system-like orbit around him. The parallel worlds were in the order that the current Byakuran accessing them wanted them to appear in. Whether it was by the date of creation, seasons, technological advances, otherworldly powers and creations or, by how much the Byakurans have already dominated in the worlds.

Byakuran mentally chose to reorder the worlds by the state of ranking of the kinds of positions that he is in. He scanned the worlds, looking for a specific one with his unique other self in it. Another earth with ancient beliefs tied into the extraordinary powers that the people there have; Powers that cannot be understood by ordinary, mundane, human minds. But, of course, Byakuran isn't just any ordinary person.

What if there was another Byakuran out there that was stronger than the Byakuran in this world is?

What if he were to bring that Byakuran to other worlds to use as a weapon?

How would he do it?

What will be the consequence of him bringing that other Byakuran to this world?

What if that other Byakuran could be used as a military weapon to achieve his ultimate goal?

Of course, the Byakuran here is going to do whatever it takes to obtain that weapon of mass destruction.

There, on that other earth, that other parallel world, lived another, more powerful and frightening, Byakuran.

But, on that other world, he goes by another name:

**Ghost.**

Although he may not look like it, he was far worse than Byakuran himself. Ghost is like a demon hiding behind the mask of a demon. He wore a cover of blood and smiles, to follow all orders and procedures...only to hide what was never noticed, his growing power.

Ghost's power was that he would suck up the life energy of whatever was in a ten mile radius of him. He would then convert the stolen energy into his own to use. Just imagine the powers he would suck out of a ten-thousand man army.

Unfathomable amounts of power.

That is why Byakuran wants to bring Ghost into the final parallel world in which he will conquer and create a whole new world, with the 7³ Policy that all the Byakurans contributed to, to make. But first, Byakuran will need to bring Ghost through into his world, which is the second last one. The final chess piece in the game must now be moved. But, there were preparations to be made; for there is a risk of some things not going according to plan if they are not complete. For example, like acquiring the Sin of Vongola, which will triple the power of Ghost when he consumes it. And also, the transportation of Ghost to this world, and then into the final parallel world, where the deathperation flames await.

Although moving Ghost into this world is going to destroy it; Byakuran will do anything he can to make his master plot succeed.

His finger hovered above the floating image of Ghost's world; hesitating to touch it, knowing that it would transport his mind's eye to his world in an instant.

It was something that even Byakuran was unwilling to do, because he had already witnessed what powers Ghost has on his home planet.

Unbelievably, Byakuran shuddered at the thought, and withdrew his finger.

Instead, he pressed the palms of his hands onto either side of his white cocoon, and started to concentrate on talking to his other selves.

_More planning is in process._

* * *

><p>Tsuna wanted time to reflect on what Shoichi had told him; alone in the mountains, where for sure no one would be able to find him. Maybe, except for the dangerous skylark that everyone knows about.<p>

**Hibari Kyouya.**

Well, he ended up lying on his back with his arms under his head; looking up at the sky on a lush, green and grassy hill. The sky in which envelops all. The white clouds in the sky were floating peacefully, carried along by an unseen wind. If a person looked at Tsuna right now, they would probably say that he was daydreaming. Tsunayoshi Sawada, Vongola Decimo of the Vongola Famiglia, was currently trying to figure out how he was going to tell everyone what Shoichi told him. He was also hoping that it wouldn't be too late.

"Herbivore. What are you doing here? Speak, or I shall bite you to death." A very worried and slightly irritated Hibari said, hovering above the seemingly-daydreaming Tsuna.

Tsuna didn't respond, so Hibari started to draw his Tonfas.

That was when Tsuna spoke, not wanting to become Tonfa'd by his lover.

"Hey, Hibari-san. How'd you know that I was here? I wanted some time alone, you know." Tsuna said, also frowning a bit as he said so.

"Hmph. My beloved herbivore; come back to the base immediately. There is surprising news on what Byakuran is planning to do next." Hibari replied, getting ready to slip back into the forest, unseen again.

Tsuna quickly grabbed Hibari and pulled him down onto the grassy hill with him. "Ehh? News about Byakuran? B-but Hibari, why don't you lay down with me for a bit first? I feel tired today because of the meeting with Shoichi."

"Herbivore, what is your concern right now? I see you frowning, and I do not like it." Hibari said, staring into Tsuna's golden, chocolate brown eyes seriously.

"A-a-ano. Well, the thing is, Hibari, we're all going to die pretty soon here. I don't know how I'll be able to tell everyone back at the base the grim news. Shoichi said that there are multiple worlds, mirrors of each other, with a Byakuran, you and I in all of them. The only difference is the settings, and how much knowledge and technological advances each world has." Hibari pulled Tsuna into his arms and started stroking his overly spiked, gravity-defying hair. Tsuna continued, saying, "Shoichi told me that Byakuran's planning something very dangerous, and will kill all of us in the end. My super intuition tells me that something definitely bad is going to happen to all of us for sure. And, it's all going to happen pretty soon." Tsuna said, his expressive brown orbs starting to fill up with tears.

"Tsuna. I will not allow you to suffer before those things actually happen. Where is the innocent, happy little Herbivore now, when we need him the most in these desperate times? We have already lost this many herbivores, but why stay and brood over the past? Herbivore. Snap out of it." Hibari said in a soothing voice to his lover. It was like he was a whole different kind of person when he was alone with Vongola Decimo. Who knew that even the vicious, possessive, and some-what-sadistic Carnivore Skylark needed somebody to love? Ironically, however in love he was with Tsuna, he still liked to call people herbivores.

That was all it took for Tsuna to start sobbing in the arms of his dear Hibari; drenching his expenisve Italian designer suit. Yes, even though he was ten years older, and Vongola Decimo, he was still the sensitive, dame-Tsuna that everyone knows.

Hibari looked down at Tsuna, hugged him tight, and started to calm him down by planting soft kisses onto his cheeks and neck, also licking away his salty tears, while saying, "Hush, little Herbivore, hush."

Tsuna nuzzled into Hibari's arms even more, and started to kiss him back, crying all the while.

"Hibari, I don't want everyone to die. I don't want to die. Why do we live in such an unjust world?" Tsuna whined, still sniffling a bit; glancing up at Hibari with his red rimmed eyes, fresh from crying out his heart, problems, and fears.

"Because life is unfair. In order to survive though, you must become a carnivore, or you will be hunted down, Herbivore. Everything dies, sooner or later, we all have to live with it; so deal with it. It's just the matter of when you die. I will let no one hurt my Herbivore." He replied, staring deeply into Tsuna's eyes, as if he could see deep into his emotional, caring soul.

"I will let no one." A sudden gust of wind ruffled the hair and clothes of the lovers, holding onto each other, alone on the grassy hill that was undisturbed by others.

**To be continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you guys think? <strong>

**XD I got the vomiting-death thing from health class a couple of weeks back on the drugs and alcohol unit. Who knew that prior knowledge and random facts could be so useful? Writing about marshmallows just made me hungry. Also, I just had to put the words "super intuition" in there somewhere, because it somewhat reminds me of Ryohei's "TO THE EXTREME" quote a lot. Writing the fluff at the end was just so mushy for me! 3 This chapter took forever to write. ARGH. Too much SCHOOLWORK! Some good ol' fanfiction to chillax your mind and body with a hot cup of mocha. Or joe. Or just the usual hot chocolate.**

**Anyways, hope you guys (and gals) enjoyed reading this! Keep on reading and reviewing, folks!**

**Ciao, ciao, until next time!**

**-Xenairge**


End file.
